Mystery Guest
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lola hosts a gameshow on who can identified a mystery guest and nobody can. Based on the U.S. Acres short on Garfield and Friends


At the Loud house there was some gardens Lincoln was plating some seeds and talking to the reader." Oh hey mom and dad thought a good way to save money on food was to grow our own vegetables and we have some pretty good crops."

Lincoln then heard Leni cry in grief. He goes to see wants wrong. Leni was doing some gardening but she was depressed." Oh I like can't grow anything not even a single piece of grass."

Lincoln " Leni mom and dad said that gardening take time ." Leni " Not for Lisa Linky." Leni pointed to her younger more smarter sister who was gardening and planting seeds.

Lisa then zaps the ground with a ray gun and a bunch of carrots , potatoes , radishes and lettuce pops up, big as a full grown man. Lisa started to pick of pieces and says to the readers " My parents won't let me feed my family these vegetables because their afraid they'll mutant, whatever more for me."

Lincoln " Leni my advice give up." Leni " Good advice ."

Lincoln started to walk some more when Lola in a gameshow host's outfit jumps in front of him with a big grin.

Lola " Alright Lincoln you ready to play the mystery guest game?" Lincoln " Um ...Sure How do you play?" Lola " I'll tell you after the mystery guest theme song.

Lola" Can you guess our mystery guest?

Pick up your cell phone to give us a text or call.

Here's a hint it's not a an annoying fruit or a yellow fat bald man.

Don't forget to use your brains but pretty people don't need to be nerds.

So be a bird and call us."

Lincoln " Ok so what do I do? "

Lola " Stop being so impatient dear big brother we still have the prizes . Lana care to tell us what the player gets if he or she wins?" Lana" Certainly sis. (

Lana was reading a cue card) " It's a blue van big enough to fit up to thirteen people believe me and has good milage ." The prize was Vanzilla.

Lincoln " Lola You can't give away the Vanzilla!" Lola " Relax nobody will ever win."

Lana was reading more of the cue cards " Yes it's top speed is 160 miles per hour and fixing the van if it breaks down should take just a day to repair it, believe me. Now back to you Lola."

Lola sang a reprise

" Now you know the prize you can win again pick up your phone cause i'll

give you one more clue he never has any bellybutton lint.

What are you wanting for my hints our the best can you Guess Our Mystery Guest!"

Lincoln " Uh Lana?" Lola bops Lincoln on the head " No she was the announcer ."

Lana walks up to her siblings " Well thanks for having me sis but I have date with a mud puddle at the park see you later." Lana walks away.

Lola " Alright mystery guest will you please step forward ."

The mystery guest was a yellow sponge in squarepants wearing a thin black mask that just covered his eyes . Lincoln was shocked at seeing this. " That's Spo..."

Lola " Do you want to give the answer away right now?" The sponge shook no. Lola's cell phone rings " Ahh our first caller." She picks up the phone and answers the call " Hello?" Caller " Yes it's it Scooby Doo?" Lola " Sorry nope." Lincoln " Lola theres is no one in the world so stupid they don't know who that is."

From a TV screen the L.O.S.E.R.S Foop, Dark Laser and Mr. Crocker were watching the the latter's house. Dark Laser " Gee I wonder who that is he looks familiar ." Mr. Crocker " Maybe it's Obama ?" Foop " Boy that's stupid Oama's skin is darker I think."

Dark Laser " I have an idea we can win the game to get that Van and use it to run over Timmy Turner." Foop " Will let's put our heads together ." All three bang their heads and started rubbing them . Dark Laser " Thinking hurts ." Foop " On second thought let's just steal it." The three go to do so."

Meanwhile back with the Louds Lola got another caller. Caller " Um it's it my uncle Burt?" Lola " Nope it's a hint the mystery guest likes to annoying his neighbor and work in a fast food joint." Caller " It could still be Burt." Lincoln got annoyed " Lola I want nothing more to do with this good bye."

He walks away as Lola and the Sponge waved good bye. Lola " Ok here's the next clue the Mystery Guest is Absorbent and porous as he can be." Another call came Lola picked it up and it was the same guy from before " Are you positive it's not Burt?"

Leni was doing more gardening " Oh I like wish a radish or two would grow." The L.O.S.E.R.S made it to the Loud's house and got in the garage .

Lola was giving another clue " Here's a big hint the mystery guest is the star of a poplar kids cartoon and it's still going on the air since 1999."

Lola got a call, she answers it . " Hello I'm Mr. Krabs and I like Money." The Sponge " I wonder if old Mr. Krabs will be able to tell it's me?" Lola " Well Krabs who do you think is the mystery guest?" Mr. Krabs "He looks familiar ." The Sponge " Guess not."

Lola " Well I think it's time for another look at the prize ." Foop heard that and said " Better hide."

Foop and Mr. Cocker hide in places within the garage but Dark Laser couldn't hide fast enough so he acted like the guy that points to the prize.

Lola " The prize again people is a nice van big enough to fit 13 people ."

All of a sudden Lola was ambushed by the L.O.R.S.E.R.S who tied her up. " If your not careful the judges will disqualified you." the sponge went past Lola blowing bubbles.

Dark Laser, Foop and Mr. Crocker were in Vanzilla Foop " So how do we start this thing?" Mr. Crocker " Maybe turn the key." Foop " Oh sure if you want to do it the easy way."

Foop turns the key and they went off .

Lisa was standing around and Lincoln was spinning some places on a stick . Lisa " Hey Lincoln your good friend Timmy's enemies are stealing our family Van."

Lincoln stops what he was doing and said " Oh no we have to stop them."

The L.O.R.S.E.R.S were going out of control in Vanzilla as Lincoln and Lisa tried to catch them. Vanzilla zig and zagged a lot and landed in a mud hole that Lana made.

The L.O.R.S.E.R.S tried to get out but they just splated mud over Lincoln and Lisa , they then got freed .Vanzilla went thought the Loud's harvest crops and was now covered in veggies.

Lincoln " How do we stop them ?" Lisa " Leave it to me elder brother." Lisa zapped the ground to make a stop sign appear, it did the trick as Vanzilla stopped in it's tracks launching Mr. Crocker Foop and Dark Laser in the air.

Leni has truly given up. " I give up to grow anything in my garden ." She walks away as the vegetables all fall on her garden . Leni " Came back and said " No It's too late for sorries." She walks away again.

The L.O.S.E.R.S all fall in Lana's mud hole , Lincoln and Lisa retrive Vanzilla and Lisa puts a forcefield around it. Lisa " There this forcefield should protect our family van." Lincoln " Good thinking Lis."

Foop got out of the mud " Hey they have that van in a forcefield ." Dark Laser " What do we do now?" Mr. Crocker " I know we can go back to our first idea and win it." They go to do so.

Lola " Well since nobody could answer the mystery guest is: Spongebob Squarepants."

Spongebob took off the mask and says " Bet you didn't know it was me ."

Lola walks away as the L.O.R.S.E.R.S stop her Mr. Crocker " We want to play the contest." Lola " Sorry the answers was Spongebob Squarepants." Foop " Ha you can't trick us like that it's it Mick Swagger?" Mr. Cocker " Donald Trump?" As the Villains were giving out answers Spongebob was walking with Lincoln and Lisa. Lincoln " Lisa says that the nearest beach from here is 5 miles."

The villains still kept on giving answers to Lola at nightfall ; Mr. Crocker " Tommy Pickles? Dark Laser " Peter Pan?" Foop " Bart Simpson?" Lola looks annoyed at this and sighs.

End.


End file.
